


Six Sentence Stories

by zeesqueere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, neilarverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesqueere/pseuds/zeesqueere
Summary: A collection of prompt-fill fics from Tumblr where the asker provides the first sentence and I write the next five. Original meme can be foundhere.
Relationships: Errol Trevelyan & Evelyn Trevelyan, Errol Trevelyan & Sera, Errol Trevelyan/Neilar Lavellan, Eshal Talan | Estevan Toloni & Adina Saar, Eshal Talan | Estevan Toloni/Ligeia Sagona, Female Hawke/Merrill, Selene Hawke/Merrill Alerion Sabrae, Sera/Evelyn Trevelyan, Sera/Female Mage Trevelyan
Kudos: 2





	1. Viva Rialto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1mocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1mocha/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Dickeybbqpit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickeybbqpit/gifts), [starlitrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitrina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/07/07](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/186117416633/first-sentence-eshal-hes-never-seen-so-much).  
> Written for @captain_othersider (@my-da-phase on Tumblr) as response to an ask meme: “First sentence: Eshal + 'He’s never seen so much gold on one person before.' x)".  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adina Saar belongs to @captain_outsider, I am merely gently borrowing her here.

“He’[d] never seen so much gold on one person before.

Eshal blinked a few times and fought to resist the urge to wave down at his reflection on her necklace.

“Adina, our lovely mistress of magic,” he purred, “you certainly know how to make a man feel at home. Look at you and tell me you can’t feel a warm breeze from off Rialto bay, hmm?”

“I can’t,” she deadpanned.

“You’re absolutely no fun,” he whined back.


	2. A Rather Green Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/07/07](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/186117740403/okay-so-i-would-love-something-with-selene-x).  
> Written for @starlitrina (@fillianore on Tumblr) as response to an ask: “Okay so, I would love something with Selene x Merrill!! First sentence: 'Good news is we saved the world! Bad news…we’re going to die here.'✨".

"Good news is we saved the world! Bad news…we’re going to die here."

“I won’t let these assholes have you,” Selene ground out through clenched teeth.

The ground began to shake further as yet another demon materialized before them.

“Tell me vhenan, is this the part where Varric says ‘the end’ and we run for our lives?” Merril asked.

“I think it is indeed,” Selene agreed as she pulled at their joined hands.

The two of them turned as one and fled deeper into the Fade.


	3. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Backhands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/07/07](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/186118393353/first-sentence-meme-a-sea-of-heads-the-crowd).  
> Written for @Dickeybbqpit (@dickeybbqpit on Tumblr) as response to an ask: “First sentence meme: A sea of heads, the crowd swelled like the se, pressing in upon him".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeia Sagona belongs to @arlessaofamaranthine on Tumblr, I am merely gently borrowing her here.

A sea of heads, the crowd swelled like the se[a], pressing in upon him.

Just as he was about to call it quits, he finally spotted her blonde waves, shining under the chandeliers like spun gold, as it cascaded down from an elegant and no-doubt complicated hairstyle. Eshal made his excuses as he navigated himself around the islands of conversation dotting the floor.

“It seems I have found you at long last,” he bent low to murmur in her ear.

The masked woman turned sharply and slapped him across the face before he had time to straighten.

“…You’re not Ligieia, then,” he mumbled thickly as red-hot embarrassment flooded into his cheeks.


	4. Knife's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/08/29](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/187354395783/he-knew-the-risks-for-the-first-sentence-fic).  
> Written for @1mocha (@mocha-writes on Tumblr) as response to an ask: ““He knew the risks.” (For the First Sentence Fic Prompts, if you’re still taking them, for Errol?)".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neilar Lavellan belongs to @captain_outsider, I am merely gently borrowing him here.

He knew the risks.

Their entire friendship keeps tottering violently on the edge of a knife—no, along the cutting edge of one of Neilar’s daggers—due to his countless near-slips, but tearing his heart into further tatters is small enough a price to pay for learning that Neilar is willing to do everything he can for a friend in need: willing to stay and see him through the news of his mother’s death, willing to keep him company and distract him, and ringing bells, even willing to hold him like some sort of colicky child, but not willing to hold him in his heart… Not to love him—or at least not to love him in all the ways that would matter, at any rate.

“I can’t begin to tell you how much it means to have you with me,” Errol murmurs softly enough that he can almost trick himself into believing he wasn’t heard.

Neilar hums companionably and perhaps that’s as close as Errol will ever get to knowing what he would sound like waking up in Errol’s arms on a lazy winter morning.

Errol forces himself to close his eyes and tries to commit the feeling of Neilar’s to his memory, praying to Gods he doesn’t believe in that his grip on the blade hanging above their heads doesn’t slip.


	5. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/08/29](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/187351514578/first-sentence-prompt-for-errol-im-starting).  
> Written for @captain_othersider (@my-da-phase on Tumblr) as response to an ask: “First sentence prompt, for Errol: '...I'm starting to think that you are, in fact, bullshitting me'".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Although not directly mentioned by name) Evelyn Trevelyan belongs to @captain_outsider, I am merely gently borrowing her here.

"...I'm starting to think that you are, in fact, bullshitting me."

Sera laughed wickedly, kicking her legs a little as she did so; the thump of her heels was a familiar enough accompaniment to her cheer by now that Errol found himself laughing in turn.

“Some things are just simple, yeah?” she finally started to reply. “And when I look at that cousin of yours and see the way she looks back at me—simple.”

“Simple,” Errol repeated with a shake of his head before letting the rest of his breath out in a sigh. “I suppose some things are simple and some things simply are; to have something be both is a rare gem indeed.”


End file.
